


Una storta fortunata

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:L'insegnante, goffa di natura, facendo le scale di corsa inciampa e si fa male. La riabilitazione viene assegnata alla fisioterapista, che si scopre essere la sua ex compagna del liceo per cui ha sempre avuto una cotta. Finiscono per fare sesso nello studio della fisioterapista
Relationships: Physiotherapist/Teacher
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Una storta fortunata

La sala d’attesa è deserta. Sarebbe la situazione ottimale per leggere indisturbata mentre aspetto il mio turno dal fisioterapista, ma per quanto certi dicano che il rosa si possa leggere con il neurone sul comodino, le difficoltà della protagonista col lavoro mi stanno toccando troppo da vicino.

So che sono solo all’inizio della storia e che tutto si risolverà, ma _ahia_.

Forse non avrei dovuto leggere ora un libro con un’insegnante come protagonista.

Non quando la mia incapacità di correre come le persone normali mi ha fatto prendere una storta tremenda proprio al primo giorno di scuola.

Ma ovviamente, al primo giorno di scuola i mezzi dovevano essere in ritardo, e quindi son dovuta correre su per le scale fino all’ultimo piano dove mi aspettava la classe in cui avrei dovuto fare da insegnante di sostegno.

Chiudo il libro, tanto non sto leggendo più una parola, ma sto solo scorrendo gli occhi sulle righe.

La preside è stata comprensiva e gentile, è stata lei stessa a consigliarmi questo studio di fisioterapia per “non trascurare la caviglia”.

Non mi fido dei datori di lavoro gentili.

Arriva sempre il giorno in cui ti fanno pagare quella gentilezza.

_Sono stato così comprensivo con te_ , dicono a quel punto. _Forse mi hai preso per una onlus_ , aggiungono pure, quasi comportarsi da esseri umani decenti fosse un favore.

Se non altro, la preside non ha detto la frase che ho già sentito: _per non fare ritardo basta partire prima di casa._

Ci ha pensato però la ragazzina che dovrei affiancare come insegnante di sostegno, con tanto di naso sollevato e aria da gran imperatrice.

Come se non partissi di casa già un’ora e mezza prima!

La porta dello studio si socchiude.

«Verdi Gemma?»

Sollevo la testa a quella voce vagamente familiare e per poco non mi prende un colpo.

Il viso ha perso la morbidezza dell’adolescenza, mentre ne hanno guadagnata i fianchi, ma la riconosco ancora.

Vanessa.

La cotta del triennio, il metro con cui ho misurato tutte le mie cotte successive.

Eccola lì, capelli legati in una coda bassa, in casacca e pantaloni larghi azzurri e scarpe infermieristiche. Un abbigliamento che dovrebbe essere anti-sesso ma, Servizio Clienti, devo fare un reso. Il prodotto non rispetta la descrizione.

Vanessa posa lo sguardo su di lei, corruga un attimo la fronte e poi sorride.

«Ma sei tu! Ecco perché il nome mi sembrava familiare».

Si ricorda di me?

Il tempo di battere le ciglia sorpresa, che lei mi fa segno di entrare e io non ho più vie di fuga.

«Non sapevo lavorassi qui» dico, nell’infilare il libro in borsa per raggiungerla.

«Sto sostituendo un collega, di solito ho il turno un altro giorno» fa lei e abbassa lo sguardo sulla mia caviglia. «Immagino tu sia qui per quella».

Si nota tanto? «Sono stata un po’ sbadata, sai, in ritardo, e quant’altro…»

«Vieni, vieni».

Mi fa entrare nello studio, dove un lettino occupa buona parte dello spazio vicino alla finestra alla destra. Appendo la giacca all’appendiabiti e lei mi invita a sedere là vicino, davanti alla scrivania disordinata. Del collega, immagino.

«Non è stata una buona idea venire in gonna» dice con un sorrisetto, nel prendere posto dall’altra parte.

«È la prima volta, ho pensato fosse comodo–».

Vanessa ride. «Non sei mica dalla ginecologa».

Bastano quelle parole dette così, per scherzo, a farmi risalire un gran calore dal collo alla faccia. Non immaginare nulla. Non immaginare nulla. Non immaginare–

_Argh_ , perché immagino di sollevare la gonna e mostrarmi senza mutande!

Anche perché le indosso!

Abbasso la testa per nascondere il più possibile il viso, ci manca solo che noti di che colore sono diventata.

La sento armeggiare con fogli, quindi almeno è distratta, e avventuro uno sguardo nella sua direzione.

«Quindi distorsione da caduta, o ti sei prima presa la storta e poi sei caduta?»

«Non saprei dirtelo, è stato tutto un insieme».

«Mi ricordo che tendevi spesso a cadere a scuola».

Bello essere ricordata così. «Non sono migliorata, come puoi vedere».

Vanessa scrive cose su un foglio, ma non mi permetto di guardare meglio. Anche se so benissimo che si tratta di miei dati personali e non c’è nessuna sua privacy che dovrei rispettare.

Ho le guance ancora calde, meglio non attirare l’attenzione.

E soprattutto, non voglio guardarla troppo. Già mi sento scivolare pericolosamente nello stadio di cotta folle dei tempi del liceo. Davvero, perché tra tutti i colleghi del fisioterapista è toccato a lei?

«Altezza?»

Eh?

«Qual è la tua altezza? Scusa, ma devo compilare prima tutte queste scartoffie. Solo perché è la prima volta».

Dopo un sorriso imbarazzato, le rispondo e rispondo anche alle domande successive, finché non conosce pure il colore delle mie mutande.

Oh, no, perché devo andare a finire sempre lì?

Vanessa chiude la cartellina e si alza. «Perfetto, possiamo vedere come aiutare quella povera caviglia. Stenditi pure sul lettino, senza scarpe».

Giusto. Quel lettino doveva occupare tutto quello spazio per qualche ragione.

Mi alzo dalla sedia e mi ci avvicino, mentre lei va al lavandino al fondo. Si lava le mani, il rumore una minima distrazione dai miei pensieri intanto che tolgo le scarpe e mi distendo. Sistemo la gonna meglio intorno alle cosce. Non potevo informarmi su come vestirmi? Ma pensavo davvero che la gonna fosse una soluzione, perché tirare su i pantaloni non è mai un’operazione semplice.

Vanessa mi raggiunge. «Comoda?»

Annuisco e lei mi sorride, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo alla caviglia.

«È un po’ gonfia. Ti dà fastidio solo quando cammini?»

Le sue mani si posano sulla mia pelle, le dita lunghe e calde, e io sussulto.

«Ti ho fatto male? Oppure ho ancora le mani fredde?» mi chiede lei con un sorriso sopra la spalla.

Non ho una scusa pronta, quindi scuoto la testa.

«Oookay».

Torna a mettere mano alla mia caviglia, massaggiandola piano e facendomi domande a cui provo sul serio a rispondere. Ma sono anche concentrata a tenere a freno la mente, e non fare versi strani per quanto sia piacevole il suo tocco. Non mi ero resa conto di quanto mi fossi abituata ad avere fastidio alla caviglia, perché ora la sento alleggerirsi poco a poco.

«Meglio?»

Annuisco di nuovo, nonostante lei mi dia le spalle e non possa vedermi.

Infatti lancia un’occhiata oltre la spalla.

«Guarda che guanciotte rosse che hai» dice con un sorriso che mi asfalterebbe, se non stessi già precipitando nel buco nero dell’imbarazzo.

Mi copro il viso con le mani.

«Scusami!»

La sento sedersi di fianco alle mie gambe e posarmi una mano sulla gamba più lontana.

«Ehi, non c’è nulla di cui imbarazzarsi».

Sì, invece. Non ci tenevo a farmi vedere ridotta di nuovo alla ragazzina che pendeva dalle sue labbra.

«D’accordo, non credevo di farti effetto ancora adesso, ma non c’è davvero nulla di cui vergognarti, Gemma».

Oh, no.

Abbasso le mani e mi sollevo sui gomiti.

«Lo sapevi?»

Vanessa mi rivolge un sorriso che sembra più un ghigno. Come se fosse molto divertente.

Oh, no, no, no.

«Ero o non ero quella che dispensava consigli relazionali a tutte le nostre compagne?»

Eh. Come dimenticarlo. Era merito suo se avevo capito come toccarmi in maniera efficace. Perché durante un pigiama party aveva spiegato come fare esattamente, e come spiegarlo anche al partner. Soprattutto quello.

Tutte erano interessate ai suoi consigli.

Ricordo ancora una ragazza di un’altra classe che aveva raccontato come il suo ragazzo avesse continuato a colpire contro un punto che le faceva un gran male, e alla fine avesse decretato di non riuscire a romperle l’imene, era troppo duro. Ovviamente, non lo aveva fatto con parole così gentili e ci aveva buttato nel mezzo anche un giudizio sulla sua persona, come balsamo per il suo orgoglio virile ferito.

Se molte nostre compagne l’avevano guardata con pena e simpatia, Vanessa si era fatta una grassa risata.

«Stava colpendo la cervice, non l’imene!» le aveva detto. «Lascialo perdere, trova qualcuno disposto a sentire cosa hai da dire, piuttosto».

Era stato affascinante sentirla parlare di sesso senza silenzi pruriginosi, come se fosse una cosa normale e comprensibile, non fisica quantistica. Aveva causato anche molte mie fantasticherie all’epoca, ma ehi, ero cotta e non ragionavo molto su come avrebbe reagito a scoprirlo.

Anche perché non aveva mai dato segno di notare quando la guardavo con occhi adoranti, e la conclusione che avevo tratto è che non ne avesse capito la ragione. Perché altrimenti mi avrebbe informata con la stessa grazia dello “sfondacervice” che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Non sarebbe stata la prima, né l’ultima.

Ora, però, le sue parole mettono tutto in una nuova prospettiva.

«Allora perché non mi hai mai tenuta a distanza?» le chiedo.

«Perché avrei dovuto? Ero fidanzata, non appestata».

Non è quello che le sto chiedendo. «Appunto, avevi un ragazzo».

«Non sono mai andata così tanto nello specifico».

«Come, scusa?»

«Non ho mai detto che fosse un uomo. E l’ho fatto di proposito. Immagini che le nostre compagne avrebbero ascoltato i miei consigli se mi avessero etichettato come una leccaciuffe? Dovevo diffondere quelle conoscenze a qualsiasi costo, non potevo sopportare certe storie dell’orrore».

Fermate il mondo, devo scendere.

Mi abbandono indietro sul lettino, le mani sulle guance. 

Ho passato anni a struggermi per il mio amore impossibile. E non lo è mai stato, almeno non nella teoria. Poi nella pratica ci sono questioni come la fedeltà in una coppia, ma quella è sempre stata una cosa che ho messo in conto.

«Ehi, sei tremendamente offesa?»

La guardo, fin troppo consapevole della mano che tiene sulla mia gamba.

«Devo processare un attimo questa rivelazione».

Vanessa sorride. «Sono contenta di averti rincontrata e che ci possiamo chiarire. Mi sono chiesta spesso come stessi, se avessi trovato qualcuno che ti ha dato quel che io all’epoca non ho potuto darti…»

«No, non c’è nessuno» dico, troppo in fretta, con troppo entusiasmo.

Il suo sorriso si allarga fino a mostrare i denti. «Che coincidenza, nemmeno per me».

Tutto si fa tremendamente reale.

Ho una possibilità con Vanessa.

In questo momento in cui il mio lavoro non mi dà alcuna certezza, vorrei avere abbastanza soldi per lasciare casa dei miei, e vivere finalmente come un’adulta, la mia cotta adolescenziale mi sta facendo capire senza mezzi termini di essere interessata.

Lei mi risale la gamba in una camminata di indice e medio.

«Sarei troppo poco professionale se approfittassi di questo momento per–».

«No, non lo sei affatto».

«Non sai nemmeno cosa voglio chiederti».

«Ti prego, toccami».

Lo sguardo di Vanessa cambia. Come se avesse acceso il riscaldamento, e me lo stesse puntando addosso.

Ho caldo.

Voglio nascondermi.

Spero non fugga.

La sua mano procede la sua camminata oltre il ginocchio, infilandosi sotto la gonna.

«Volevo essere una gentildonna e portarti fuori prima, ma non vorrei mai farti uscire di qua in questo stato».

Quasi per illustrarmi quale stato, passa due dita tra le mie cosce, lungo la stoffa delle mutandine.

Le sento bagnate.

Un verso strozzato mi sfugge dalle labbra e mi premo una mano contro la bocca.

Vanessa mi lancia un’occhiata, gli angoli della bocca incurvati verso l’alto, poi mi solleva la gonna. L’aria fresca mi accarezza la pelle scoperta, e allo stesso tempo sento il calore del suo sguardo. Vorrei stringere le cosce tra loro, per darmi un minimo di sollievo, ma lei mi sfila le mutandine e mi divarica le gambe, per poi sedersi cavalcioni sul lettino.

Mi sento formicolare tutta. Credo che potrei venire solo per questo.

Ma Vanessa si china in avanti e una mano mi risale la camicetta. «Sei vestita in maniera deliziosa. Quasi fossi pronta per me».

Non ho mai visto gonna da nonna e camicetta come un abbigliamento particolarmente erotico, ma quella che sta parlando è vestita in abiti informi che non lasciano vedere niente eppure– aspetta, ora che è china verso di me riesco a vedere che non porta niente sotto quella casacca orrenda.

L’aria mi accarezza anche il busto. Mi distraggo un attimo e mi trovo con la camicetta aperta.

Vanessa mi sorride, infila il dito sotto la stoffa tra le coppe del reggiseno e lo solleva. Così mi trovo lì, seno all’aria, i capezzoli grossi e scuri che sembrano intenzionati a volare verso la luna.

O tra le labbra di Vanessa.

«Ehilà, stupende».

«Le tue sono meglio» le dico. Le ho studiate abbastanza all’epoca, per quanto sotto maglie aderenti e con un reggiseno a dar loro una forma.

«Dici?»

Si sfila la casacca e premo di nuovo le mani sulla bocca per soffocare un altro verso. Sono piccole e tonde come immaginavo. La voglia di toccarle, e sentire se sono davvero morbide come credevo, mi fa tendere le mani per accarezzarle, prendere i capezzoli tra le dita.

Sì, le avevo immaginate così.

Vanessa si prende un labbro tra i denti, con un ansito, e fa scivolare una mano tra le mie gambe. Mi sfiora le labbra, le dita che scorrono leggere, ma non per questo non scatenano un’esplosione di sensazioni. Lascio cadere le braccia, per quanto mi dispiaccia non fare nulla per lei, perché devo coprirmi di nuovo la bocca e frenare come posso i suoni che ne escono.

Lei non mostra alcun segno di dispiacere, anzi sorride ancora di più, e infila due dita dentro di me, curvate verso l’alto per strofinare contro di me, e poi posa il pollice sulla clitoride.

Basta quel breve contatto a farmi inarcare la schiena.

Quando muove tutte e tre le dita, sono finita.

Vengo all’istante, e continuo perché lei non si interrompe, ma sembra quasi incoraggiata dal modo in cui mi stringo intorno a lei e cerco di controllare i movimenti del mio corpo e i versi che mi risalgono la gola.

Poi mi libera, non senza una carezza umida intorno all’apertura, quasi la stesse salutando.

Un ultimo sguardo, recupera la casacca e la reindossa mentre scende dal lettino.

Mi solleverei sui gomiti, se non fossi priva di forze.

Però ne ho abbastanza per chiedere: «E tu?»

Lei mi guarda con un sorriso carico di promesse.

«Hai programmi stasera?»

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia prima femslash e sono sorpresa io stessa per essere riuscita a scriverla. I miei tentativi precedenti erano naufragati in fretta (ne avevo fatti più che altri legati ad Almiel e Irilde, di cui ho postato solo [_Principesse smarrite_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211728)), ma questa volta mi son trovata davanti al prompt giusto et voilà!  
> Mi son divertita nella testa di Gemma, diciamocelo LOL  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel per la lettura in anteprima e le loro reazioni a caldo, mi hanno tranquillizzata un po’.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> AKM


End file.
